User blog:Seraphimon44/Eminem vs Angemon 44 redo
Sadiki: Myself/ angemon44s/ Super angemon44s/ Omega angemon44s Random Cameos: Random Camos Epic loyd: eminem/ B rabbit/ stan(cameo) jenna marbels: kim(cameo) De storm raw: Dr. dre(cameo) Epic Rap Battles Of Angemonnnnnnn!!!!! Eminem vs!!!!!!!!!! Angemon 44 Eminem : Yo wuzzup the real slim shady in the house, getting ready to whup this bezerk poser like a bosse!!! Your a phony you cant beat me, you so bad even your girl is scared of you homie. Wait I forgot you dont have a girl you started dating when your were 13 please i got ladies even before my big three (ohhhh!!) well i had 2 many, your love life is bendy like your raps and you are weaker than stan. So what is your imagination going to do you cant win this man!!! Sadiki: I broke up with my ex girl... heres her number @ beat stops@ Eminem looks at the number sadiki bitch slaps him Sadiki: Psyche!!!! im not going to go easy on you even though i should. Man your raps are bad. Even your own mom hates them (dam) my mom told me to knock you out and i will do that proudly.Unfortunately it will be you locked in the car screaming an crying out loud see. I aint liyn im about to take you down like jack did to that giant, its a real shame once we take someone who has real game loosing against someone with no real name this is no game my victory is plain as my white t'z. And when this battle is over im going to cripple you worse than the hunchback of notre dame. Eminem: Time for me to switch, Evolve my dis, time to upgrade my battle into a slim shady remix!! You can not win against dis burn red hot then that disease that you were sick with. All of your friends hate ya and im not suprised im facing of against an old man who should be burried alive. I don't need a doctor to survive but maybe you do after i blast you with your own shagaraman guy!!! This is going to BR-ing me a beautifull victory when i whip your ass till i colapse your feelin me. Dr. Dre this guy dosent know when he is beat but maybe after this is over, i will show his ex L the true tale of what happens when beauty meets this beast!! Angemon44s: Yuuuu just activated my trap card ( dont you go hating on my friends you Rtard), time for me to play hard you retard im about to burn you up like charizard. Your raps are slow they dont amount to shit like your life, and your album's i almost forgot, nowadys you barely have any who gives a frack about who you are mn'ms suck any way dam!! Hey man i like superheros to so let me put this into words that you will understand. I am superman serving up justice and whipin your wife's into benadicts while you are zod reaping the "benafits". Kapow! pow!! wack!! zoink!!! thats the sound of your defeat as i bring your a-s-s ( anus son shady) to the ground. SHAKK!! thats the sound of my angle staff schooling your failed carer and your children. If you have noticed i have just digivolved and with these dises i shall make you devolve back into what you were a white boy who just rapped with his shirt of at school. So just tell your boyfriend dre to be carefull or im coming for him to!! 8 rabbit : Rabbitys back, rabbit goin snap on this little angles wack ass hi my name is rabbity havent you heard about that this is just a psycho teen on the internet he thinks he's tough he thinks he gots dat but he dont got dat but he want that im signin for this moment of my victory while the real slim shady sends this lickty wickty bitchity boy out of my house and i walk back along the track of 8 mile em's out +words bring angemon44s to his knees and sadiki returns+ sadiki: wait, wait waitttt you mother fucka!!! im not done with you yet, you may be spent but im not! you call yourself a rap god, im a creater of 4 worlds byyyytch my fists spread more blood and gore than any score on your album bitch mom: sadiki when are you going to come inside its lunch time sadiki: oh dont worry mom i will be done angemon 44: as soon sadiki: as angemon44: im sadik: done angemon44s: beating sadiki: his angemon44s: ass sadiki: all angemon44: night in sync: LONG!!!!!( the creator and the creation fuse to become!!!) Super Angemon44s: Slim shady please just sit your ass down as i take your murdering ass all around my town You thought i was nice but your wrong, my raps are fast but wait until the bell goes "DONG school bell rings" lady l and ky: look angemon is digivolving SA44S: Super angemon44 digivolve toooo!! Omega angemon 44s: Ohhh!! your grass mac, your face is wacker than wacko try to step up to me and you will get atacked and thats a fact jacko kammeha blast through you like a heart atack my cells blast like my raps faster than the fat ass who sat down to fast your like omacho your fuckin anoying call me gordon ramsey because you are going to be lyircal murded by a saint whats that smell oh phew!!! its just the smell of your body in my wabbit stew 'maniacal laugh' yabadaba doo!!! who won!! who's next you decide later Epi "disk remix sound' RAPPP!! battles of angemon!!! Category:Blog posts